Voor Altijd
by SSC
Summary: Als je Heer Voldemort dient, doe je dat voor altijd. Een Dooddoener is ook een mens... De gedachten van enkele aanwezigen op vergaderingen. Erg vaag.
1. Samen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Alles van de geweldige JK Rowling, behalve de 'ik'-persoon… :-p_

_Ik had een vage bui, erg vaag… _

**Voor Altijd**

  
Mijn blik volgt hem terwijl hij langs de cirkel loopt. Zijn witte voorhoofd glimt in het maanlicht. Af en toe blijft hij stilstaan om iemand aan te spreken, en ik benijd diegene dan met heel mijn hart. Natuurlijk zou hij niets tegen mij zeggen. Ik ben slechts een nieuwe Dooddoener, nog onbekend bij de Innerlijke Kring die hij het meest vertrouwt. Wel, 'vertrouwen'… Iemand als hij zou dat nooit kunnen, nooit _helemaal_. 

Hij draait zich weg van de smekende volgeling en stapt door. Plotseling blijft hij staan en kijkt degene aan die eens mijn Toverdrankenleraar was op Zweinstein.

"Severus." Het woord ontsnapt sissend aan zijn lippen. Ik zie dat de spanning in mijn Toverdrankleraar intenser wordt. Hij is bang, dat is zelfs voor mij duidelijk. Mijn Heer ziet het ook.

"Zo, verrader," zegt hij met kille stem. Het geluid laat een rilling over mijn rug lopen. "Je denkt dat ik je niet doorheb." Ik zie Severus bijna onmerkbaar huiveren. Hij is wel verstandig genoeg om te zwijgen. Mijn heer gaat verder met: "Ik ken jou, Sseveruss. En ik weet wie verantwoordelijk is voor deze recente mislukkingen." Hij werpt een – goedkeurende? – blik op de Dooddoener die rechts van hem staat. Jaloezie schiet door me heen als vuur. 

"Dacht je dat ik het was vergeten? Ik vergeet niet, Severus. Ik vergeef niet."

De meester van zowel mijn hart als mijn lichaam trekt zijn toverstok. Hij richt die genadeloos op de protesterende Toverdrankenmeester.

"Crucio." Eén woord, één betekenis: pijn.

Een waas van woede trekt voor mijn ogen wanneer ik me realiseer dat die man, die daar nu ligt te kronkelen, mijn heer heeft verraden. Hoe _dùrfde_ hij?! Hoe _kon_ hij?

Mijn heer heft de vloek op en steekt zijn toverstok terug weg. Hij wenkt een paar Dooddoeners om de rillende verrader weg te brengen. Niet mij – natuurlijk niet. 

Mijn heer kijkt Severus na en ik zoek naar enige emotie op zijn gezicht. Het is moeilijk, maar als ik goed kijk zie ik teleurgestelling. Mijn hart bloedt voor hem. Het is een harde klap om iemands ontrouw te erkennen. Ik neem me heilig voor dat ik hem dat nooit zou aandoen.

De Vergadering gaat door, en ik kan mijn moeite mijn blik nederig op de grond houden. Het lijkt alsof mijn ogen vastgekleefd zijn op zijn gezicht, zo doodsbleek, als winterse sneeuw. Ik zuig elk woord dat hij zegt in me op, zoals een uitgedroogde bloem iedere regeldruppel zal koesteren.

"Mijn krachten waren een tijdlang tanende, dat geef ik toe. Daardoor is de verrader zolang onopgemerkt geweest. Hij zal natuurlijk gestraft worden. Lucius, je bent toegestaan je met je oude vriend Severus te amuseren."

Ik kan Malfidus' gezicht niet zien, maar ik ben zeker dat hij glimlacht. Hij buigt. "Ik ben u zeer dankbaar, Heer."

Mijn liefste neigt zijn hoofd alleen, zoals een koning naar een van zijn raadsheren zou knikken.

"Maar ik zal spoedig mijn volle kracht herwonnen hebben en dan zal de hele tovenaarsgemeenschap voor Heer Voldemort buigen!" Zijn hoge stem wordt sterker, meer bezield. Een lichte huivering gaat door de kring Dooddoeners. Ik voel alleen opwinding. Toch is het niet zijn macht die mij naar mijn liefste trekt, noch de kennis die hij soms aanbied. Ik heb maar één excuus: ik hou van hem.

En weer gaat de vergadering verder. Wormstaart vertelt iets, maar ik let niet op hem. Hij heeft wel mijn respect, want hij zorgt goed voor mijn heer, al hoop ik ooit zijn plaats in te nemen. Ach, als mijn meester mij maar opmerkte…

De tijd vliegt en voor ik het weet is de Vergadering voorbij. Mijn Heer vertelt ons te vertrekken en ik wil daar gehoor aan geven, maar hij wenkt me. _Mij? _

Mijn hart slaat over van vreugde. Hij kiest mij, _mij,_ uit al die Dooddoeners! Als in een droom stap ik naar hem toe. Zijn ogen houden me gevangen in hun blik. Ik zie dat Wormstaart, die achter hem staat, een flesje in zijn linkerhand heeft, met een curieuze zilveren vloeistof. In zijn andere hand glanst een rituele dolk. Mijn Heer kijkt me aan.

"Ben je bereid alles te doen voor je heer en meester? Zelfs als dat neerkomt op het geven van je leven?" Zijn stem is koud, maar klinkt in mijn oren als gezang. Eindelijk. Ik kan eindelijk mijn liefde bewijzen. Ik verlies mezelf in die bloedrode ogen en fluister: "Alles, mijn Heer. _Alles."_

Hij glimlacht slangachtig en ik voel mijn hart openbloeien. Dan heft hij de dolk omhoog. "Wees vereerd. Jouw bloed zal me kracht schenken."

"Zoals u wenst, mijn Heer." De dolk komt omlaag.

Terwijl mijn blik vertroebelt en het bloed uit mijn hals vloeit, zie ik hoe Wormstaart wat van mijn levensbloed bij de vloeistof in het flesje voegt. Mijn dovende ogen zien mijn Heer het drinken en alles wordt zwart.

Nu ben ik altijd bij hem.


	2. Gevangen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Niks van mij, alleen de algemene vaagheid. :-p_

**Voor Altijd **

**(2)**

  
Gevangen. 

Dat ben ik. Gevangen in deze rol die ik moet spelen, onderworpen aan alle grillen van dat monster dat mijn meester is.

Ik haat de wereld. Ik haat dat _ding_ dat ik 'Heer' moet noemen. Ik haat dat smerige Teken op mijn arm. Maar vooral haat ik mezelf, omdat ik het zover heb laten komen.

Wat een stommeling ben ik!

Een Dooddoener worden. Het klonk cool toen moeder het voorstelde. En waar is zij nu? Levend begraven in Azkaban. Oh, wat een lol. Ze verdiende het wel, laat dat duidelijk zijn. Ik heb geen traan om die ouwe feeks gelaten. Vader wel – hij was zelfs nog een grotere stommeling dan ik, om van haar te houden. Ze gaf niks om hem. Geen enkele traan kon ervanaf toen vader stierf.

Vader was een zwakke man. Altijd bezig met zijn boeken en oude rommel verzamelen, wat hij antiek noemde. Hij was zelfs bezig om een eigen boek te schrijven, een liefdesroman. Het is nooit af geraakt, natuurlijk. Toen dat roodogige monster mij beval om hem te doden, volgde ik dat bevel gehoorzaam op. 

Het is jaren geleden, zelfs voordat mijn 'lieve moedertje'in Azkaban belandde. Ik weet het nog alsof het gisteren was. Vader zat in zijn studeerkamer te schrijven toen ik samen met mijn moeder binnenviel. Onze orders waren duidelijk: dood de oude dwaas. Ik heb nooit durven vragen _waarom_ hij moest sterven, waarom _ik_ het moest doen.

Hij huilde toen ik mijn toverstok ophief. En na de Cruciatus huilde hij nog meer. Zwakkeling. 

Arme, dwaze zwakkeling.

Ik herinner me haarscherp dat ik hem snerend vroeg: "Waarom huil je, papsie? Je had dit toch wel zien aankomen?" 

Hij opende zijn mond en fluisterde: "Het spijt me, Vince. Het spijt me." 

Ik snap het niet. Speet het hem dat hij huilde? Dat ik Jeweetwel volgde? Of iets heel anders?

Ergens, diep in mijn hart, begrijp ik vaders laatste woorden wel. Maar dat deeltje van mezelf heb ik afgesloten sinds die dag. Sinds die twee, simpele woorden, die toch een wereld van verschil kunnen maken.

"Avada Kedavra."

---

Ik schrik op en zie dat ik nog steeds op de vergadering ben. Weeral weggedroomd! Er is net iemand gedood – een domme dreuzel die zich te ver naar hier waagde. Ik houd mijn gezicht neutraal wanneer hij neerstort. Dat monster vooraan lacht kil. Ik huiver.

Misschien ben ik toch niet zo erg verschillend van mijn vader.

--------~+~--------

_~ Reviewers, jullie hebben mijn eeuwige dank! ;-) *happy*_

_Tsja… Ik weet dat ik eigenlijk aan Tale o/a Lost One moet schrijven, maar mijn inspi daarvoor = tanende… (en tel daarbij school op, en veel huiswerk, en je hebt mijn leven. Yay.) Enfin… Ik ben vaag, ik weet het. :-p_


	3. Pijn

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Als ik JK Rowling was, dan zou mijn engels een stuk beter zijn… Hiermee lever ik dus het bewijs dat niks van mij is. :-p_

**Voor Altijd**

**(3)  
  
**

"Crucio."

Opnieuw dat woord, opnieuw die _pijn! _

Een uur geleden was alles nog in orde. Ik zat naast mijn vrouw voor de open haard, en keek naar de TV. Er was een thriller bezig, en onze twee kinderen, Ellen en Bert, mochten daarom voor een keer eens langer opblijven. Ik kan me de naam niet meer herinneren van de film, maar het ging over een jongen die een visioen kreeg van zijn eigen dood. Hij leerde dat de dood je tekens geeft voordat hij je komt halen, en dat iemand die de tekens begrijpt de dood zelf kan beetnemen. Ik vraag me af of er vandaag ook tekens waren, die mij hadden moeten waarschuwen.

Want ik weet zeker dat ik vandaag zal sterven.

De film was net gedaan en we wilden naar bed – de kinderen moeten morgen naar school – toen mijn vrouw, Helena, me riep. Ze stond voor het raam en wees naar buiten, naar de bossen waar we zo dichtbij wonen.

"Ronny, zie jij dat ook?"

Ik ging bij haar staan en keek naar buiten. Tussen de bomen danste licht. Zaklampen? Een kampvuur? Het begin van een bosbrand?

"Wat denk je dat het is, lieve?" vroeg Helena met een bezorgde frons.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Ik heb geen idee. Maar het deugt niet."

Een paar snelle stappen brachten me naar de kapstok. Ik nam mijn jas en een zaklamp. Voor de zekerheid klemde ik een knuppel in mijn hand. (We zijn al drie keer door inbrekers verrast en om een vierde keer te voorkomen liggen er twee knuppels in het huis, één op hoogste keukenkast en één onder ons bed.)

"Ik ga kijken wat er aan de hand is."

Helena keek me afkeurend aan. "Ben je daarzeker van, Ronny? Stel dat –"

"Stel dat het en bosbrand is, die weer één van die kwajongens aangestoken heeft," onderbrak ik haar onmiddellijk. "Dat wil ik niet riskeren." 

Haar blik werd nog ongeruster en ik haastte me met: "Het zal wel niets zijn, Helena. Waarschijnlijk zijn het gewoon kampeerders die het leuk vinden om met zaklampen te spelen."

"Het ziet er niet uit als een zaklamp," mompelde ze, maar gaf mij toen een kus. "Wees voorzichtig."

"Altijd."

"Crucio."

De _PIJN!_

Ik liep naar het licht toe. Hoe dichter ik kwam, hoe zekerder ik was dat het niet om zaklampen ging.

Plotseling doemden donkere gedaanten op uit het woud, met staafjes hout in hun handen. Het waren mensen – of, dat hoopte ik toch, met al die akelige verhalen over bosdemonen – in zwarte kapmantels, allemaal met een wit masker op. 

Ik schrok en mijn zaklamp viel op het gras.

"Paralitis." Uit de staafjes hout schoten rode stralen, en meteen voelde ik dat ik mij niet meer kon bewegen. Wat gebeurde er?

De toppen van die staafjes hout begonnen te gloeien en verspreidden een zacht licht. Dus daar was ik op af gekomen!

De cirkel mensen spleet open en iemand stapte naar me toe. Wel, 'iemand'… 'Iets' is een betere omschrijving. Het wezen leek op een kruising tussen een slang en een mens met rode ogen, en ik had acuut medelijden. Totdat het sprak.

"Een Dreuzel." Een onmenselijk hoge, kille stem, druipend van walging. "Vleeschouwer, hij is voor jou. Zorg dat hij sterft voordat hij kan vertellen wat hij heeft gezien."

Het liep langs mij door en de mensen volgden hem. Een van hen bleef bij mij. Was dat die Vleeschouwer? Waarschijnlijk.

Het witte masker keek uitdrukkingsloos op mij neer.

"Crucio."

Onmenselijke pijn vloeit door mij heen, doet mijn zenuwuiteinden branden. Wat voor monsters zijn dit?! God, _de pijn…_

Het blijft doorgaan. Tijd wordt onbelangrijk, niet meer dan de tellen tussen de keren dat hij dat ene woord uitspreekt. Hij geniet van mijn lijden.

"Crucio."

Dit kan _niemand_ toch verdienen? Oh God, alstublieft, laat het ophouden…

De lucht wordt al lichter en God verhoort eindelijk mijn gebed.

"Avada Kedavra."

Vaarwel, Helena. Vaarwel, Bert en Ellen. Vaarwel.

Alles wordt zwart.


End file.
